True Friend
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Bagaimana kalau pertemuan mereka terjadi dengan cara yang berbeda? Mereka bertemu saat berusia 14 tahun? Pertemuan tak terduga yang membuat cerita lain dalam kehidupan masing-masing dari mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**"Ketika kau menemukan orang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya—saat itulah kau akan menemukan yang namanya teman sejati."**

**.**

**Title :**True Friend

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Disclaimed** :

True Friend © Me

Persona Series © Atlus

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC

_**.**_

**Summary : **bagaimana kalau pertemuan Yuu Narukami dan juga yang lainnya terjadi dengan cara yang berbeda? Mereka bertemu saat berusia 14 tahun? Pertemuan yang tidak terduga—takdir yang membawa mereka pada cerita berbeda di dalam kehidupan mereka.

**Chapter 1, The Bond**

_**.**_

Yuu Narukami, berusia 14 tahun kala itu dan berada di dalam rumahnya sendirian saat ia bangun dari tempatnya tidur. Setelah memakai seragamnya dan juga membenahi penampilannya, dengan segera ia berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah untuk memakan sarapan yang biasanya disediakan oleh ibunya. Namun, yang ia lihat saat berada di dapur adalah keadaan yang kosong dan juga gelap.

Ia juga menemukan sebuah note yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya di atas meja.

_Yuu-kun;_

_Takahashi-san tetangga baru kita baru saja memiliki bayi. Bukankah itu bagus? Dan sepertinya Takahashi-san membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengurus bayinya. Jadi kaa-san memutuskan untuk membantunya. Sarapan sudah kaa-san siapkan di meja._

_Love kaa-san._

Seolah ibunya berada di dekatnya, ia mengangguk pelan dan melihat sebuah roti di atas meja saat itu. Akan mengambilnya saat ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.45. Tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan, ia harus segera berangkat ke sekolah.

…

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuknya sampai di sekolah—dan ia segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di kursi tempatnya biasa berada. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tampak mendekatinya. Walaupun anak berusia 9 tahun ini termasuk anak yang pintar bahkan jenius—semua orang menganggapnya aneh karena ia adalah anak yang pendiam.

Ia selalu berada di peringkat atas dalam ujian ataupun test. Ia tidak pernah menolak apa yang disuruh oleh orang lain—namun itulah yang membuatnya terlihat aneh. Ia terlihat seperti—robot.

Dan beberapa hari ini—ia tampak lebih pendiam, dan juga tampak selalu terlihat tertidur di dalam kelas kala itu. Saat seorang pindahan dari kota—bernama Yosuke Hanamura muncul dan duduk di sampingnyapun, tampaknya ia masih saja tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hei, namaku Yosuke Hanamura—salam kenal!" Yuu melihat teman sebangkunya itu yang tampaknya cukup baik dan juga berani mengajaknya berbicara.

"Yuu Narukami…"

Dan setelah perkenalan itu—ia tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Yosuke hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

Setelah membantu beberapa anak yang sebenarnya lebih sering disebut membully anak laki-laki itu, Yuu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah karena merasa sangat lelah. Ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk meminta ibunya membuatkan makan malam dan makan siang—hanya berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dan menyelimuti dirinya.

…

Keesokan harinya, ia semakin merasa lemah dan juga lapar. Tentu saja, kemarin ia tidak makan sama sekali—ia lupa membawa bekal yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya. Tetapi, kali ini ia tidak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk makan—sekali lagi, karena bahkan ia tidak bisa menginjakkan kakinya di dalam dapur.

Ia sudah terlambat untuk ke sekolah, ia harus segera berlari atau pagar sekolahnya akan tertutup begitu saja.

Sementara sepotong roti dan juga sebuah catatan yang ditinggalkan ibunya masih berada di atas meja itu, tidak tersentuh sama sekali sejak kemarin.

Biasanya ia akan menjadi andalan untuk semua murid saat pelajaran olah raga berlangsung. Namun, karena kondisi badannya yang semakin melemah, membuatnya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan olah raga seringan apapun.

Semua orang menyalahkannya saat tim yang memilihnya untuk masuk ke dalamnya kalah. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan salahnya sepenuhnya—namun seperti biasa ia tidak pernah bisa membantah apapun yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Hei, kalian ini! Biasanya kalau Narukami bisa memenangkan pertandingan kalian berprilaku seperti ia tidak pernah ada—dan sekarang kalian mau menyalahkannya saat tim kalian kalah?!" suara itu terdengar dari seorang perempuan berambut cokelat pendek yang tampaknya mencoba untuk membela Yuu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Karena ingin menanglah kami membiarkannya masuk ke dalam tim," salah seorang murid tampak menatap dengan tatapan remeh kearah anak perempuan itu.

"Kau—"

"Tidak apa-apa Satonaka-san… maaf, aku akan berusaha lagi saat pertandingan selanjutnya," membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan loker kala itu.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke rumah saat jam pulang berbunyi, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang tampak berada di tepi sungai dan mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya—seolah mencari sesuatu.

Tetapi ia tidak perduli dan segera berjalan menuju ke rumah. Ia lelah—sangat lelah hingga tidak bisa menginjakkan kakinya di dapur—untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Dan ia tidak sadar—bahwa ia sudah tidak makan selama beberapa hari.

…

Hari-hari lainnya—saat di sekolah tampaknya sedang ribut masalah seorang anak kelas 1 di SMPnya diketahui tertangkap karena dicurigai ikut melakukan pengrusakan dengan beberapa geng motor.

Ia tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan itu saat sedang berada di ruangan guru untuk memberikan tugas teman-temannya—yang lagi-lagi menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak berada di tempat itu bersama dengan orang-orang brengsek itu!" suara dari seorang murid yang tampaknya junior bermasalah itu, Yuu awalnya tidak perduli dan meletakkan laporan di atas meja guru.

"Lalu dimana kau saat itu, Tatsumi-kun?"

"Aku—"

"Aku melihatnya berada di tepi sungai saat aku melewatinya pada jam pulang," perkataan Yuu tampaknya membuat para guru dan juga juniornya itu tampak menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut—terutama sang junior, "kalau tidak percaya—tanyakan pada anak kecil yang biasa bermain disana…"

Dan dengan itu—ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan guru meninggalkan semua orang yang terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

…

"Kenapa kau tidak makan bersama dengan yang lainnya senpai?" jam makan siang tampak berbunyi, dan seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Yuu, ia berada di atas atap sekolah dan berbaring disana. Tapi kali ini, juniornya yang berambut putih tampak berada disana sambil menatapnya.

"Tidak—aku tidak membawa bekalku," jawabnya walaupun bukan hanya itu yang menjadi alasan untuknya berada disini.

"Kau bisa mengambil milikku senpai—" memberikan sebuah nasi kepal yang terbungkus rapi kearah Yuu yang tampak hanya diam sambil melihat nasi kepal itu. Pemuda yang tampak hanya bingung melihatnya dengan segera menarik tangan sang senior dan meletakkannya di tangannya.

"Ambillah senpai, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih!" saat ia memegang pergelangan tangan Yuu, ia baru menyadari betapa kurusnya pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini. Mengerutkan alisnya, sementara Yuu hanya mengangguk dan membuka nasi kepal itu untuk dimakan sekali telan.

Yuu tampak kelaparan—dan Kanji Tatsumi mengetahui itu dengan jelas. Namun ia tidak mungkin menanyakan itu secara langsung—karena ia bahkan tidak tahu nama seniornya itu.

"Namaku Kanji Tatsumi, terima kasih sudah membantuku senpai!"

"Yuu Narukami…"

…

Beberapa hari dilalui oleh Yuu seperti biasanya—menghabiskan waktu seharian di sekolahan, Kanji setiap hari selalu membawa makanan untuknya karena entah kenapa merasa kalau sang senpai tidak makan apapun selain makanannya yang ia berikan.

Ia semakin curiga dengan apa yang terjadi di rumah sang pemuda—mencoba untuk menanyakannya hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban—

"Tidak ada apa-apa—aku hanya merasa lelah…"

Dan hari terus berlalu seperti itu. Merasa kalau makanannya tidaklah mengenyangkan, pada akhirnya ia meminta seniornya yang cukup dekat dengannya—Yukiko Amagi—untuk membuatkan atau membawakan makanan untuk sang senior.

Dan tentu saja Yukiko dengan senang hati membantunya. Karena bagaimanapun ia juga merasa kasihan pada Yuu yang selalu terlihat lemah di kelas—mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama.

"Makanlah Narukami-kun!" Yukiko yang menahan Yuu untuk keluar dari dalam kelas tampak menyodorkan sebuah bento. Beberapa siswa tampak menatap tajam kearah Yuu—tampak cemburu dengannya yang dibuatkan bento oleh seorang idola sekolah saat itu.

"Kau harus banyak makan senpai—kau benar-benar lemah!" Kanji tampak muncul juga di dalam kelas, menyadari tatapan tajam dari beberapa murid yang langsung ia balas dengan tatapan yang membuat para murid langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Oh? Yukiko, baguslah kau membuatkan makanan untuk Narukami—kau harus menghabiskannya Narukami," menepuk punggung Yuu, Chie yang merupakan sahabat Yukiko juga ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Whoaaa! Sepertinya makananmu enak sekali Narukami, aku boleh mencicipinya?" Yosuke yang duduk di sampingnya tampak menatap bento yang ada di depan Narukami. Yuu yang seolah tidak perduli dengan keberadaan mereka semua tampak mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yosuke sambil mematahkan sumpitnya.

"Wah, thanks Narukami!" dengan segera tampak mengambil salah satu tempura yang ada di dalam kotak bento itu. Baru saja masuk ke dalam mulut saat Chie menendang bagian 'you-know-what' milik Yosuke membuatnya tersungkur.

"N—Nice Satonaka…" menelan makanan yang tampak sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya sebelum warna wajahnya menjadi hijau, biru, ungu, dan semua warna yang beragam dan dari mulutnya tampak berbusa.

"Ha—Hanamura-kun!"

"Senpai!"

"Biarkan saja Yukiko, Tatsumi-kun—dia berhak mendapatkan itu," Chie mendengus sementara Yosuke tampak memegangi tenggorokannya. Sepertinya bukan hanya tendakan Chie yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Ja—jangan makan…" mencoba untuk menggapai meja tempat Yuu duduk dan mencoba menghentikan Yuu yang akan memakan bento itu.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya," menepuk kedua tangannya dan menutup kotak bento yang sudah habis tanpa sisa, membuat Yosuke dan yang lainnya tampak menatap tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat, "aku ingin tidur…" mengembalikan kotak bento itu pada tempatnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas meja dan menutup matanya.

"Mu—Mustahil!"

"Ada apa Hanamura-senpai?"

"Makanan itu benar-benar racun, kau memasukkan apa kedalam tempuranya Amagi-san!" Yosuke menatap kearah Yukiko yang tampak mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang ia masukkan tadi.

"Uhm… bahan-bahan biasa yang kulihat di resep, tetapi karena kukira rasanya kurang manis jadi kutambahkan buah-buahan—" menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, tampak mengatakannya dengan nada datar, "—kudengar makanan barat banyak yang memakai buah-buahan sebagai bahannya!"

"Jangan samakan dengan tempura!"

…

"Dan sampai pelajaran selesaipun, ia tidak bangun juga," Yosuke berbicara dengan Yukiko, Chie, dan juga Kanji yang datang ke kelas. Mereka cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Yuu, terutama Chie dan juga Yukiko yang merupakan teman Yuu sejak kecil.

"Apakah ia tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak berani mengganggunya, ia terlihat sangat lelah—" Yosuke menatap kearah Yuu, dan Kanji mencoba untuk mendekat dan membangunkan karena jam pulang sudah berbunyi sedaritadi.

"Senpai, kalau kau tidak bangun kau bisa kemalaman berada disini," mencoba untuk menggoyangkan tubuh Yuu—namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Sekali lagi menggoyangkan, namunyang mereka temukan adalah tubuh Yuu yang langsung limbung begitu saja seperti tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali.

"Narukami-kun!" Chie mencoba untuk mendekat, Yukiko mencoba untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Ia demam—bagaimana ini…"

"Sebaiknya kita antarkan ke rumahnya saja—" Chie yang walaupun tidak pernah datang ke rumah Yuu tetapi mengetahuinya tampak meminta pendapat dari semuanya yang langsung setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chie.

Kanji dengan segera menggendong Yuu di punggung, mencoba untuk membawanya dengan hati-hati. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat menyadari kalau tubuh Yuu sangatlah ringan.

…

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka sampai di rumah kediaman keluarga Narukami itu. Mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu—namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Beberapa kali dan mereka menunggu beberapa menit, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Kaa-san sedang pergi—" suara yang lemah itu membuat mereka menoleh untuk menemukan Yuu yang sadar walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, "—mungkin ia belum kembali…"

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Otou-san jarang berada di rumah," mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan Kanji, namun dengan segera dihentikan oleh Yosuke yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kunci rumah, kau memilikinya bukan?" Yuu hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Yosuke yang segera membuka pintu rumah itu. Berjalan ke dalam, keadaan disana tidak berubah. Gelap—

Seolah berada di rumah hantu, namun lebih terlihat bersih. Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya sama-sama memikirkan hal yang sama—bagaimana kehidupan Yuu yang sebenarnya jika berada di rumah yang keadaannya seperti ini.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian—" satu kata yang diucapkan dengan jelas oleh Yuu saat Kanji dan juga yang lainnya mengantarkannya ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah kita teman?" Yosuke tampak tersenyum lebar dan semuanya tampak mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Yosuke tadi. Yuu sendiri hanya terdiam dan tersenyum samar.

"Ah, aku akan mengambilkanmu minum," Yosuke tampak berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah pintu luar, "dapur ada di lantai bawah bukan?"

…

Ia berjalan, menelusuri lorong gelap itu—rumah kediaman Narukami memang cukup luas walaupun hanya ditempati oleh pasangan ibu dan anak itu. Ayah Yuu adalah seorang ilmuan yang terkenal, tentu saja ia memiliki kuasa dan juga uang untuk membeli segalanya.

Masuk ke dalam dapur, yang Yosuke temukan hanyalah keadaan kosong dengan beberapa perabotan berdebu. Sebuah catatan kecil dari ibu Yuu-pun tampak tidak luput dari hadapannya dan sebuah roti yang tidak pernah tersentuh tidak pernah berubah dari tempatnya.

Ia mendekati rak tempat gelas dan akan mengambil minum—ia menemukan bahkan piring kotor tidak sama sekali dibersihkan seolah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Ia penasaran dan curiga—namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuktikannya…

Bagaimanapun, ia hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun—tidak lebih dari itu.

…

Semenjak kedatangan Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya ke rumah Yuu, pemuda itu tidak pernah muncul lagi ke sekolah hingga 1 minggu lamanya. Sebelum pada akhirnya Yosuke memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Yuu melihat keadaannya.

Bersama dengan Yukiko, Chie, dan juga Kanji, mereka mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Yuu. Dan tetap tidak ada sama sekali jawaban seperti terakhir kali mereka ke tempat itu.

"Bagaimana ini Hanamura?" Chie menoleh pada Yosuke yang tampaknya memang sedang berfikir. Sementara Kanji mencoba untuk membuka pintu depan itu—terbuka, tidak terkunci.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci…"

Yosuke serta yang lainnya dengan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Suasana di dalam sana masih tetap sama—gelap dan yang membedakan adalah debu yang kali ini lebih banyak daripada terakhir kali mereka ke tempat ini.

Bau debupun tampak menusuk hidung, membuat keempat anak itu mencoba menutup hidung mereka.

"Narukami-kun?" Yukiko mencoba untuk memanggil nama pemuda itu. Tidak ada jawaban—tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Mereka mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan Yuu, melewati dapur dan Yosuke menyadari kalau catatan kecil dari ibu Yuu masih berada di sana tanpa pernah tersentuh sama sekali.

Begitu juga dengan sepotong roti yang tampak benar-benar berjamur sekarang ini. Beruntung Yuu tidak memakannya kala itu.

"Ia tertidur—" Kanji yang berada di lantai 2 dan mengecek kamar Yuu tampaknya menemukan Yuu yang tertidur di kamarnya. Yosuke tampak mengangguk dan merasa lega sebelum tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara teriakan Chie dan juga Yukiko.

HYAAAAA!

Kanji dan juga Yosuke saling bertatapan, sebelum mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju ke salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai 1 dekat dapur. Sepertinya kamar yang cukup besar—mungkin kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Di depan kamar, tampak Chie dan juga Yukiko yang ketakutan dan menutup matanya—membuat kedua pria itu mengerutkan alisnya dan segera melihat apa yang membuat kedua gadis itu ketakutan.

Memasuki kamar itu—yang mereka temukan adalah pemandangan yang mungkin tidak pernah mereka bayangkan akan mereka lihat.

Kondisi kamar cukup berantakan dengan beberapa lubang—sepertinya lubang peluru, beberapa seprai tampak koyak dan juga perabotan tampak benar-benar hancur. Tetapi, Kanji dan juga Yosuke tahu—yang membuat kedua gadis itu berteriak bukanlah hal itu.

Sebuah lubang yang cukup besar menganga di kamar itu. Di dalamnya, tampak tubuh seorang wanita yang bersimbah darah dengan beberapa luka tembakan yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya.

Darah yang keluar tampak sudah mongering—menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu sudah tewas dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Nyonya Narukami—ibu dari Yuu ditemukan tewas disana.

…

Ryoutaro Doujima adalah adik dari ibu Yuu—yang berarti paman dari pemuda itu. Ia berada dalam satu kota yang sama, namun jarang mengunjungi rumahnya karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Biasanya kakak perempuannya itu akan menghubungi dia setiap hari—menanyakan kabarnya dan juga Nanako anak perempuannya.

Namun, beberapa hari—beberapa minggu ini ia tidak menerima kabar apapun dari kakaknya itu. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi namun tidak diangkat sama sekali.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menemui sang kakak walaupun ia tidak pernah menyukai suami kakaknya itu.

Doujima sampai beberapa menit setelah Chie dan juga Yukiko serta Kanji dan juga Yosuke menemukan bahwa ibu dari Yuu sudah tewas di kamarnya. Doujima yang bingung saat melihat pintu terbuka dan keadaan rumah yang berantakan langsung masuk dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Ia melihat kearah kamar ibu Yuu—menemukan pemandangan mengerikan itu. Terkejut, ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat sebelum mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi polisi setempat.

Dan satu hal yang ada di fikirannya saat itu adalah—keponakannya, Yuu Narukami.

Baru saja ia akan bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu saat ia mendengar suara dari lantai 2. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju ke kamar Yuu—menemukan empat orang anak-anak yang tampak seumuran dengan keponakannya itu.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tampak baru saja meletakkan sebuah ember kecil yang berisi air dingin. Sementara gadis berambut hitam meletakkan sebuah handuk yang sudah di basahi oleh air dingin di dahi Yuu.

Walaupun mereka tampak tenang, bisa Doujima lihat bahwa mereka sebenarnya ketakutan. Namun entah apa yang membuat mereka tidak meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi TKP pembunuhan itu.

Anak laki-laki berambut putih yang pertama kali menyadari kehadirannya. Membungkukkan badannya dan Doujima mendekati mereka semua—duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat Kanji.

"Ia sakit—" Chie tampak memulai pembicaraan, menatap pada Yuu yang tampak lemah saat itu, "—ia tidak sadar juga sedaritadi. Bahkan mungkin beberapa hari sebelum kami datang kemari hari ini…"

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ambulance untuk membawa senpai…"

"Kalian tahu—kalau ibu Yuu—" perkataan Doujima seketika membuat keempat anak itu terdiam dan tampak ketakutan—namun mereka segera mengangguk, "—lalu kenapa kalian tidak segera pergi dari sini?"

"Jangan bodoh—dan meninggalkan Narukami sendiri disini? Kalau kami tahu sejak kemarin keadaannya seperti ini karena ibunya meninggal, kami akan tetap menginap dan menemaninya hingga ia membaik," Yosuke tampak berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Doujima. Membuat pria itu terdiam dan melihat keempat orang anak itu.

Ia tahu kalau Yuu—keponakannya adalah anak yang tertutup karena suami dari kakaknya yang terlalu mengaturnya. Sejak kecil ia tahu kalau Yuu tidak memiliki teman dekat—dan sejak kapan ada teman-teman yang perduli dengan keadaan pemuda ini?

…

"Bagaimana keadaan Narukami, Doujima-san?" Yosuke tampak berjalan menemui Doujima, saat mereka pada akhirnya membawa Yuu ke Rumah Sakit dengan mobil milik sang polisi. Menghela nafas, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"Sepertinya Yuu melihat ibunya tewas di depan matanya," duduk di kursi ruang tunggu yang berada di depan kamar Yuu bersama dengan Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya, "ia mengalami Trauma. Tidak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian itu, dan menganggap ibunya masih hidup."

Terdengar suara terkejut yang berasal dari Yosuke serta yang lainnya.

"Belum diketahui bagaimana ibunya tewas—tetapi bisa dipastikan itulah yang terjadi…"

…

"Tangkap perempuan itu!" suara gaduh dari lantai bawah terdengar hingga kamar Yuu. Pemuda itu tampak masih tertidur kala itu karena jam menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Suara tembakan dan juga teriakan yang tertahan beberapa kali terdengar disana.

"Kita harus menemukan penemuan itu, kita harus mendapatkannya apapun yang terjadi—" beberapa orang disana tampak mencoba untuk mengejar perempuan berambut abu-abu itu yang terus berlari dan mencoba menghindar dari lantai dua tempat Yuu berada.

"Tangkap dia!" suara yang cukup dekat saat ini membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu membuka matanya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Suara itu semakin keras terdengar, membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kaa-san, siapa yang datang…" berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke kamar ibunya di lantai bawah, "kaa-sa—" baru saja melihat ke dalam kamar ibunya saat ia melihat seseorang mengacungkan pistol kearah ibunya. Bukan hanya mengacungkan—di depan matanya sendiri tampak pistol itu mengeluarkan peluru dan mengenai ibunya bertubi-tubi.

Ia hanya bisa diam, menatap dengan tatapan kosong sebelum tiba-tiba saja pemandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

…

Yukiko dan juga yang lainnya tampak sering mengunjungi Yuu yang belum sadar juga semenjak mereka menemukannya di dalam kamarnya. Yosuke yang rumahnya kebetulan dekat dengan rumah sakit hampir setiap hari menjenguknya. Yukiko dan Chiepun tidak jarang datang bersama dengan Yosuke—membawakan makanan yang harusnya dibuat untuk Yuu.

Namun, Yosuke selalu melarangnya—awalnya Kanji tidak mengerti kenapa, namun suatu saat secara tidak sengaja—atau memang disengaja oleh Yosuke, ia mencicipi makanan itu.

Dan semenjak saat itu, ia mendukung Yosuke untuk tidak memberikan makanan apapun yang dibuat oleh Yukiko untuk Yuu. Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin parah bahkan mungkin bisa mati.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu, dan tidak ada sama sekali perkembangan tentang keadaan Yuu.

…

"Namaku adalah Yoshito Shirogane—aku akan membantumu untuk menangani kasus ini," seorang pria tua berambut putih tampak menghampiri Doujima. Mereka berbincang di dekat kamar Yuu tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu Shirogane-san, kasus ini lebih rumit daripada yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya," Doujima tampak menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kakek boleh aku berjalan-jalan?" seorang anak kecil berambut biru tampak memakai pakaian serba biru dan topi berwarna senada. Pria tua itu menoleh sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan terlalu jauh…"

"Baiklah—" mengangguk lagi dan segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan sang detektif dengan Doujima.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?"

…

"Dan sekali lagi senpai terselamatkan dari Mystery X Food," menghela nafas, Kanji yang baru saja dari salah satu ruangan untuk meminta obat sakit perut tampak akan kembali ke ruangan Yuu, "tetapi aku kasihan pada Hanamura-senpai yang selalu menjadi korbannya…"

DUG!

Suara benturan itu membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh untuk menemukan anak berambut biru yang terjatuh di depannya. dengan segera ia berjongkok dan tampak panik.

"H—Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa—" mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya, Kanji membantunya untuk berdiri, "ah terima kasih—" anak itu tersenyum—membuat pemuda berambut putih itu tampak salah tingkah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ka—kau ingin kemana?"

"Oh, hanya berjalan-jalan—kakekku punya urusan disini hanya sebentar," jawabnya sambil mengangguk dan menatap Kanji yang memberikan balasan anggukan juga.

"Ah, namaku Kanji Tatsumi—13 tahun…"

"Naoto Shirogane, salam kenal."

…

"Kau menemukan file ini di ruangannya?" Yoshito yang masih berbicara dengan Doujima tampak membuka sebuah file yang cukup tebal di tangannya. Doujima tampak mengangguk dan menghela nafas, Yoshito membuka-buka file itu dengan hati-hati membacanya.

…

"Apa itu—Persona dan Shadow?"

…to be continue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**True Friend

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**Disclaimed** :

True Friend © Me

Persona Series © Atlus

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC

_**.**_

**Summary :**bagaimana kalau pertemuan Yuu Narukami dan juga yang lainnya terjadi dengan cara yang berbeda? Mereka bertemu saat berusia 14 tahun? Pertemuan yang tidak terduga—takdir yang membawa mereka pada cerita berbeda di dalam kehidupan mereka.

**Chapter 2, The Friends**

_**.**_

"Senpai aku kembali," Kanji yang dapat apa yang diinginkan oleh Yosuke tampak kembali ke kamar Yuu dengan sebotol obat sakit perut—bersama dengan Naoto. Di dalam tampak Yosuke yang wajahnya pucat sedang berbaring di atas sofa dan Chie serta Yukiko yang tampak sedang mengupas apel.

"Bagaimana keadaan Narukami-senpai?" memberikan obat itu pada Yosuke yang langsung mengambil dan menelan satu butir pil itu.

"Belum ada perubahan—" Yosuke menghela nafas lega dan menatap pada Naoto yang tampak hanya berdiri, "—dia?"

"Oh, aku bertemu dengannya—jadi kuajak saja dia kemari," Kanji menatap Naoto yang menyadari semua orang tampak menatapnya menunggu perkenalan.

"Ah maaf—namaku adalah Naoto Shirogane," membungkuk pelan kearah semua orang yang ada di sana mencoba untuk sesopan mungkin, "aku kemari karena kakekku sedang melakukan pekerjaannya disini…"

"Oh, kakekmu adalah dokter?"

"Tidak," menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Chie saat itu, "kakekku adalah detektif—ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang bernama Ryoutaro Doujima."

Suasana tiba-tiba saja hening saat Naoto mengatakan hal itu. Menyadari keadaan itu, Naoto menoleh kearah semuanya dan tampak merasa bersalah sebelum bertanya pada Kanji yang ada di dekatnya dan satu-satunya yang ia ketahui namanya.

"Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Tidak—kasus yang ditangani oleh kakekmu berkaitan dengan senpai," Kanji menoleh kearah Yuu yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri itu. Menghela nafas, sudah satu bulan lebih dan tidak ada sama sekali perubahan yang ada di dalam kondisi tubuh senpainya, "ibunya tewas dibunuh—dan keadaan mental membuat senpai seperti itu."

"Eh—" menoleh dan melihat dengan seksama pemuda yang tampak kurus dan juga pucat itu. Ia mendengar semuanya tentang kasus itu—namun ia tidak menyangka kalau yang mengalaminya adalah anak yang bahkan hanya lebih tua satu tahun daripada dia.

"Kalian menemaninya?"

"Ya, walaupun tidak setiap hari—" semuanya mengangguk dan mengatakan itu bebarengan, "namaku adalah Chie Satonaka, dan itu adalah Yukiko Amagi dan juga Yosuke Hanamura."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian…"

Sekali lagi ia menatap pemuda itu—dan saat itu ia merasa harus benar-benar serius untuk membantu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini.

…

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat yang diselimuti oleh kabut, tampak seseorang yang memakai pakaian beruang tampak duduk dan terlihat murung. Langkah kaki lain tampak berjalan mendekat dan mencoba untuk menyapanya.

"**Kau berada disini sendirian Ted?**" makhluk itu menoleh untuk menemukan sosok yang mirip dengan Yuu namun warna matanya yang berwarna kuning yang membedakan mereka. Senyuman tampak terlihat di wajah sang kostum beruang sebelum ia berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ya selain sensei bukankah aku tidak punya orang yang bisa kuajak berbicara sensei?" sedikit murung sebelum pemuda bermata kuning itu tampak tersenyum dan duduk di tempat dimana sosok bernama Teddie itu tadi duduk.

"**Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat ini?**"

"Hm? Kenapa—kalau Teddie berada diluar bukankah sensei akan sendirian?" tawa pelan tampak terdengar dari sosok itu.

"**Bagaimanapun aku adalah shadow—tempatku adalah disini Ted seperti yang lainnya…"**

"Tetapi sensei berbeda—kau tidak menyerang Teddie dan mau menjadi teman Teddie disini—" tampak sangat bersemangat walaupun tampak sedikit protes dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu yang membalasnya dengan tawa lagi.

"**Itu karena kehendak dari seseorang—itulah yang membuatku berada disini dan membuatku nyata…**"

"Eh?"

"**Kau ingin bertemu dengannya Teddie?**"

…

"Sensei berkata kalau disini Teddie bisa bertemu dengan orang itu—" seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang lebih tampak seperti orang barat daripada Jepang itu berjalan dan melihat kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari tempatnya bisa menanyakan sesuatu.

"Maaf, apakah Teddie bisa menanyakan dimana Yuu Narukami sensei berada?" sebelum pergi pemuda yang ia kenal di dunianya itu mengatakan ia harus bertanya seperti itu. Walaupun sedikit canggung dan pada akhirnya tetap memakai embel-embel sensei.

"Tunggu sebentar—Yuu Narukami, ia berada di kamar nomor 203…"

Dengan segera setelah ia berterima kasih, pemuda itu tampak berjalan dengan cepat mencari kamar yang dimaksud. Melihat nomor-nomor yang ada di pintu yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan menemukan nomor yang dimaksud.

"Orang seperti apa yang dimaksud oleh sensei ya?"

"_Kau tidak boleh mengatakan keberadaanku dan juga dunia ini pada siapapun Teddie—"_

"Oke, Teddie akan benar-benar menepati janji Teddie pada sensei!" mengangguk mantap sambil memegang pegangan pintu dan menggeser pintu di depannya. Yang ada di depannya saat itu hanya ada Yosuke dan juga Kanji—tentu saja dengan Yuu yang masih belum sadar.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara Kanji tampak samar terdengar, hanya sosok Yuu yang tampak berbaring tidak berdaya yang dilihat oleh Teddie. Senyumannya tampak kaku dan matanya tampak membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya saat itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Se—sensei mengatakan kalau Teddie bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya nyata, tetapi kenapa yang Teddie lihat adalah sensei dalam keadaan seperti ini kuma…" Kanji dan juga Yosuke tampak saling bertatapan dan menoleh pada Teddie yang sekarang berjalan ke samping Yuu, "sensei, kenapa kau seperti ini Kuma?"

"Sensei?" Yosuke sedikit berbisik sambil menoleh pada Kanji yang mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti. Melihat sepertinya pemuda itu tidaklah berbahaya, membuat Yosuke dan Kanji tidak mengusirnya namun tetap saja mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Yuu sendirian dengannya.

…

Bagi seorang artis, Rise Kujikawa menganggap kalau ia tidak pernah memiliki teman yang sebenarnya. Ia memang tampak ramah—tetapi ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencari teman yang sebenarnya.

Itu sebelum ia berhubungan lewat surat dengan seseorang yang melihatnya apa adanya. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia adalah Rise Kujikawa, namun pemuda itu tampak ramah dan baik—selalu bisa memberikan masukan atas masalahnya, menghiburnya saat ia membutuhkan walaupun Rise tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Yuu-senpai—" tampak melihat kearah kota kecil itu, mengetahui nama dan juga alamat dari temannya itu membuatnya langsung meluncur ke kota kecil itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja bukan tanpa sebab—ia khawatir karena 1 bulan ini temannya itu tidak sama sekali memberikan kabar, ataupun membalas suratnya.

Dengan berbekalkan alamat rumah Yuu, Rise tampak berjalan hingga sampai di rumah kosong itu. Garis kuning polisi yang masih berada disana membuat Rise mengerutkan alisnya.

"Permisi—" mencoba untuk menanyakan pada salah satu dari polisi disana, "—aku sedang mencari alamat ini, apakah anda bisa membantuku?" memberikan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat.

"Ah, ini adalah rumahnya—tetapi kufikir kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan pemilik rumahnya—"

"Eh apakah terjadi sesuatu?" yah, seharusnya Rise tahu dengan garis kuning polisi dan juga banyaknya polisi disana, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada orang-orang di rumah ini. Dan yang lebih buruk, pada teman penanya.

"Satu bulan yang lalu, terjadi pembunuhan di rumah ini—istri dari pemilik rumah ini tewas terbunuh beberapa minggu sebelum orang-orang menemukan mayatnya. Dan anak laki-laki satu-satunya di rumah itu sekarang berada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri," mata cokelatnya membulat sempurna saat mendengar hal itu.

"Si—siapa nama anak laki-laki itu?"

"Na—rukami Yuu, ya—kalau tidak salah itu," jawab polisi itu dan membuat Rise mendadak lemas dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menemui pemuda yang berada di satu-satunya Rumah Sakit yang ada di kota itu.

…

"Keadaannya sudah membaik—tetapi entah kenapa ia masih tidak sadarkan diri—" dokter yang memeriksa Yuu tampak memeriksanya kembali saat Doujima menemani Yuu—begitu juga dengan Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya, "mungkin ini lebih disebabkan oleh trauma yang ia dapatkan."

"Bagaimana caranya agar keadaannya bisa lebih cepat membaik?"

"Hanya semangatnya saja yang diperlukan—kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja ia tidak akan apa-apa." Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya tampak mendengar percakapannya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"...suke… Chie…" suara itu membuat baik Yosuke dan yang lainnya yang akan keluar maupun Doujima dan sang dokter tampak menoleh. Melihat mata abu-abu itu membuka dan menunjukkan irisnya, walaupun tubuhnya tampak lemah sepertinya ia memang sudah sadar.

"Narukami!" Yosuke segera berlari bersama dengan Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie, dan juga Naoto. Doujima dan juga sang dokter tampak sedikit terkejut, "hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kalian ada disini—" suaranya tampak serak karena sudah satu bulan tidak sadarkan diri. Mencoba untuk bergerak, dibantu oleh Yosuke yang langsung menyenderkannya pada tempat tidur, "—paman Doujima…"

"Apa yang kau rasakan Yuu?"

"Pusing—dan lemas," menatap sekelilingnya saat dokter memeriksakan keadaannya. Matanya masih tampak kosong dan tidak fokus, mencari sesuatu yang ada di tempat itu—yang tidak ada menurutnya, "—dimana kaa-san?"

…

Dua kata, membuat semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap satu arah.

"Apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat Narukami-kun?" sang dokter mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaan Yuu saat itu.

"Entahlah—hanya memo dari kaa-san yang mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi beberapa hari, dan makanan yang ditinggalkan diatas meja," kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat itu, membuatnya menutup mata erat, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa senpai, sebaiknya jangan memikirkannya dulu sekarang—" Kanji mencoba untuk menenangkan Yuu saat itu.

"Sebaiknya saya berbicara dengan anda Doujima-san…"

…

"Ingatannya seperti terhapus karena trauma yang ia alami—mungkin saat melihat pembunuhan ibunya di depan matanya—" saat berada di luar, sang dokter menjelaskan kemungkinan kondisi dari Yuu pada Doujiman, "—sampai sekarang ia masih menganggap ibunya pergi ke sebuah tempat dan akan kembali seperti memo yang ditemukan di meja makan."

"Lalu, apakah sebaiknya kita memberitahukan yang sebenarnya atau—"

"Sebaiknya tidak, mentalnya akan benar-benar terguncang karena trauma itu akan membuka kembali luka di fikirannya—" menatap dari jendela dimana Yosuke dan yang lainnya sedang bersama dengan Yuu saat itu, "—sembunyikan kematian ini darinya hingga kondisinya stabil. Dan menurutku, dengan adanya anda dan juga teman-temannya, itu tidak akan berlangsung lama…"

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah jendela juga. Sebelum menyadari seseorang tampak mengamati mereka. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang diikat dua, memakai topi dan juga kacamata ber-frame biru langit, "—apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ma—maaf, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yuu Narukami—" berjalan perlahan, gadis berusia 13 tahun itu tampak ragu untuk menemui setelah mendengar perkataan dari kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Salah satu temannya?"

"A—aku adalah teman penanya—saat sampai di rumahnya aku mendengar kalau senpai berada di rumah sakit dan segera menyusul," gadis itu tampak menunduk dan Doujima hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebelum menghela nafas.

…

"Jadi nama kalian adalah Naoto dan juga Teddie?" Yuu yang mulai tenang tampak menatap kearah dua orang yang tidak ia kenal. Keduanya tampak mengangguk, dan yang memulainya adalah Teddie yang sangat bersemangat melihat Yuu sadar.

"Teddie benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan sensei—untung saja sensei baik-baik saja!"

"Sedari kemarin aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu—kenapa kau memanggil Yuu dengan panggilan sensei?" Yosuke bertanya dan diikuti anggukan dari semua yang ada di sana—termasuk Yuu.

"Dan darimana kau tahu tentang Narukami-kun?"

"I—itu, Teddie bertemu—"

CKLEK!

"Yuu, kau punya tamu lainnya—" Doujima yang membukakan pintu tampak mengantarkan gadis yang tadi mendengar yang dikatakan oleh dua orang—Doujima dan juga dokternya di luar. Gadis itu masuk, dan menatap semua orang yang ada di depannya—yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Yuu-senpai!" menerjang kearah Yuu yang tampak sedikit terdorong karena terjangan itu, Doujima yang melihat itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan menghela nafas.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melakukan itu…"

"Hei siapa kau?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menerjang senpai—" Kanji yang pertama kali merespon dan melihat gadis yang sekarang topi dan juga kacamatanya terlepas begitu saja. Menatap kearah Kanji dengan tatapan tajam, tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tunggu, bukankah kau—Risette?!" Yosuke yang melihat wajah perempuan itu langsung mengenalinya. Siapa yang tidak mengenali artis yang naik daun baru-baru ini. Tetapi yang masih membuatnya bingung, kenapa ia ada disini dan kenapa ia mengenali Yuu.

"Ri—Rise, aku tidak bisa bernafas—" Rise menatap kearah Yuu yang matanya sudah berubah menjadi spiral dan wajahnya tampak pucat.

…

"KYAAA senpai maafkan aku!" mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yuu yang masih berada ditengah sadar dan tidak, membuat semuanya tampak ikut panik.

"Hei, yang benar kau harus melepaskan pelukanmu!" Chie tampak protes dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Rise saat itu. Keadaan berubah ramai dan juga panik sebelum dokter yang sedaritadi ada di luar tampak menghentikan mereka dengan kata-kata.

"Ini adalah rumah sakit, tolong jangan ribut."

Dan semua pemandangan itu menjadi sunyi tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Saling bertatapan, Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya tampak mendengus sebelum tertawa santai. Doujima hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Yuu.

…

Di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh kabut, pemuda berambut abu-abu yang mirip dengan Yuu itu tampak duduk di salah satu reruntuhan bangunan yang memiliki langit berwarna merah. Senyumannya tampak damai dan tenang saat itu—dan tatapannya hanya lurus ke depan.

"**Dengan begini—semua pemain sudah berkumpul,"** suara langkah tampak terdengar mendekati pemuda itu. Mata kuningnya masih belum bergerak dari langit berwarna merah saat itu, hingga langkah itu tampak berhenti di dekatnya. Sepasang tangan tampak merangkul lehernya, putih pucat dengan pakaian berwarna biru velvet.

Rambut perak bergelombangnyapun tampak jatuh di atas bahu sang pemuda saat pemiliknya menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Waktunya akan berjalan saat anda menandatangani kontrak itu—Yuu-sama..."

…

"**Ia pasti akan melakukannya—"** menutup matanya, senyumannya masih melekat di wajahnya dan tangannya bergerak memegang lengan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu, **"—berani bertaruh, Margaret?"**

"Tidak perlu—" berbisik di depan telinga sang pemuda, matanya tampak terlihat tajam namun menyimpan kelembutan di dalamnya, "—aku percaya kalau anda akan melakukannya…"

…to be continue…

Aigooo :O makasih buat review yang sangat membuat me senang ^w^ senang karena kalian menikmati cerita ini. Dukungan kalian membuat me ingin meningkatkan cerita ini dari segi kualitas. But, waktu yang membuat me ga bisa update ASAP TwT maafkan me ya…

**Ajibana Aiko **– Tentu saja bisa ^^ tapi ada perubahan disana dan disini—jadi tunggu saja perubahan apa yang akan didapatkan :) but, inti cerita masih sama kok :3

**Yukiharu Hime – **OCnya cuma sampingan kok ^^ ga sampe ada tambahan dari IT tapi mungkin musuhnya bakal nambah :-?

**Sp-Cs – **maaf sudah menunggu, ini adalah lanjutannya :)


End file.
